The Travelers
The Travelers is a fanfiction story written by Riley Masters. It is the first book in a trilogy, which has expanded into short stories as well. Summary The Travelers tells the story of Taylor McKenzie, a sixteen year old girl living in Florida. At the beginning of the story, she is living with the guilt that her mother died and, in her mind, it was her fault. Her younger sister, Dakota tries to cheer her up, but she usually can't. Dakota and Taylor begin playing ' ''Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall ' when it is released. Due to an accident, Taylor is pulled into the game, just as she is attacked, leaving her game character blind. Dakota feels horrible about the accident, and she tries to take responsibility for it and apologize, but Taylor won't hear of it. Finally, she let's go when Dakota joins her in the game. The next Monday, new student Zane Michaels befriends the elder McKenzie sister. Taylor develops a crush, only to learn that he is the mysterious Blake Chronoabyss from the game, and he has ''slight issues with her character, Gaia Chaosabyss, as well as Dakota's Bella Dragonblazer. In a twist of luck, he lets go of his anger to help Taylor save Dakota. From then on they all become friends, and thus form the Travelers. Areas of the game begin to fall under the weight of a mysterious virus. The Travelers pull together a team of friends to help try and stop it from happening to Sector V, including Dakota's best friend Aelia Turner. She becomes part of the group. After they save the game, Taylor discovers that she can briefly see the world, but only for a few minutes at a time. On a leisurely day, they meet a weird group, but Taylor doesn't care. When they log out, they get pulled along with the weird group, to Paris, France. Chapter Titles #Prologue: It's a Blind Start #Chapter 01: Battle for the Cul-de-Sac, Take One #Chapter 02: Enter the Savior, Surfer Style #Chapter 03: The Infinite Death Loop of Doom, ™ #Chapter 04: A Name and a Bay #Chapter 05: Just Your Normal, Semi-Insane Date, Thank You Very Much #Chapter 06: Detention, Blindness, and Gettin' Nowhere #Chapter 07: Battle for the Cul-de-Sac, Take Two #Chapter 08: Prepare for Battle #Chapter 09: Is This Really Goodbye? #Chapter 10: A Battle Hidden in Darkness #Epilogue: A Simple Day of Fun Characters Taylor McKenzie - A 16/17 year old girl living in the Middle-of-Nowhere, Florida. With Dakota and Zane, they formed The Travelers, a group dedicated to helping others in the game. She falls in love with Zane. Her relationship with Dakota starts out strained, but becomes better as time goes on. Dakota McKenzie - A 14 year old girl living in the Middle-of-Nowhere, Florida. With Taylor and Zane, they formed The Travelers, a group dedicated to helping others in the game. Her relationship with Taylor starts out strained, but becomes better as time goes on. She has a working relationship with Zane. Zane Michaels - A 16/17 year old boy who just moved to the Middle-of-Nowhere, Florida. With Taylor and Dakota, they formed The Travelers, a group dedicated to helping others in the game. He falls in love with Taylor. His relationship with Dakota is strictly working only.